


Simulation

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Mild Angst, Sibling Incest, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in the very early morning for takemetothedungeon's want on tumblr:</p><p>loki agressively plays sims and makes himself and thor husbands<br/>thor accidentaly loads loki’s game instead of his own once<br/>angsty teenage sex ensues</p><p>So yes. That.</p><p>(I've tagged it as underage since they are both teenagers, probably 16/17 ish. Which is entirely legal where I live but I know age of consent laws vary so it's just a precaution.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).



Well, this wasn’t going to work quite as Loki had imagined it, but it would do.

There was no way to accurately recreate Thor’s build, but with enough training he could just about make the Sim representing him take on the generic ‘fit’ attributes. That would have to be enough. At least the long blond hair was pretty close.

As for his own… Well, the pale skin seemed about right, that was his most striking feature.

They’d do.

 

Part of Loki was disgusted with himself that he was doing this. It was pathetic. This was the kind of thing a lovesick girl would do, making a representation of herself and whatever boy she liked and have them be married and have children and…

He selected ‘Spouse’ when asked to decide on the relationship between the two characters.

The characters based on his brother and himself.

He was so messed up he wasn’t sure he’d ever be a functioning member of society.

He made ‘Thor’ and ‘Loki’ hold hands and kiss and WooHoo.

It was the closest he was ever going to get to the real thing.

—

Thor’s computer was pretty much on its last legs, almost dead from too much abuse. And he knew it was wrong to go into Loki’s room and load up his computer. He knew he shouldn’t know Loki’s password either, and that he definitely shouldn’t type it in when the screen said ‘locked’, meaning Loki hadn’t even shut down. This was probably illegal somewhere.

Just the Sims sitting in minimise. Which meant Thor could check his emails and then hit hibernate again and Loki wouldn’t be any the wiser.

He still hurried through it, in case Loki came upstairs unexpectedly. He was doing his homework, but that wouldn’t take long.

It was curiosity that made him click. Just curious as to what exactly Loki was doing that he’d interrupted, not even shutting his laptop off completely.

And at first he hadn’t quite realised what he was seeing. Not fully anyway.

It was their house. Loki had carefully recreated it almost exactly. But minus a few bedrooms. And minus their parents. He was there though, Loki, sitting by the bookshelf with a tiny progress bar above his head, much like his real counterpart downstairs.

Thor frowned. He looked at the names. ‘Thor Odinson’ and ‘Loki Odinson’. He’d made them. But why?

He clicked on ‘Family Tree’ and his eyes widened.

He’d made them and he’d made them married, not brothers.

Footsteps on the stairs. He hurriedly minimised the window once more and slammed the lid down before opening it again.

“What are you doing in my room?” Loki demanded from the doorway.

“My computer’s really slow, I wanted to borrow yours. Password though.”

Loki huffed. “Give it here.”

He typed in the password and clicked around a bit. When he handed it back over, the Sims window was nowhere to be seen.

Thor checked his emails again uselessly, trying to ignore the panic rapidly rising in his chest.

—

Any time Loki left the house, Thor would log on to his computer and see what ‘Thor’ and ‘Loki’ were up to. He kept the game paused, just read over their Sim Bios.

Loki had made them married. He’d moved them into their house. The sole bedroom was half blue, the way the real Thor’s was, and half green like Loki’s own. Their appearance wasn’t quite the same as their living selves’ but close enough. It was clear without reading the names who they were meant to be.

And they were married.

That was the part Thor was still trying to process.

He’d read over the Bios a few times and one part of it always struck him, as though he couldn’t quite believe it.

Loki had made them have sex.

Loki had made little pixel representations of the two of them and then he’d made them married and he’d made them have sex.

At first Thor was horrified. And then interested. And then, somewhere along the way, he started to wonder.

A few weeks later he left the laptop running on the table when he knew Loki would get in from band practice and watched from the stairs as Loki put down his bag, caught sight of it, frowned, turned it round to look at it and gasped in panic.

—

He hadn’t left his laptop here. Definitely hadn’t left it on, hadn’t left the Sims running.

Which meant…

“Thor?” he called, more like a sob really.

His brother came downstairs warily. Wary, of him? Well, that was rich.

“Why have you been on my computer without my permission?” he asked.

“Why have you made a creepy animated doll of me and made it fuck a creepy animated doll of you?”

Loki had to admit, it was a good counterargument.

“You were never supposed to see it!” he said before he could think.

“But why?”

“What do you want me to say? What possible reason could I have for doing this that you can’t figure out, Thor?”

“You mean you… you want to sleep with me?”

Loki cringed away.

“Oh my god, you do,” Thor was saying. “You actually do… Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh, sure, Thor, I could just tell you that I want you, that wouldn’t have ended badly for me at all…”

They stood in silence for a while, regarding each other.

“What do you want to do about it?” Thor asked quietly.

“Do about it? There’s nothing to do about it. Don’t you think I’ve tried? Don’t you think I hate myself for it? I’ve been reduced to creating a virtual version of what I want because I accept its impossibility and now I guess I don’t even have that.”

“Loki, no, I’ve… I’m flattered. Really, I’ve… I’ve been checking in on your Sims for over a month now. And it’s fine. It’s totally fine.”

Loki’s stare grew incredulous. “Evidently we have very different interpretations of the word ‘fine’.”

He snatched his laptop off the table and ran upstairs, his door slamming shut behind him.

—

That wasn’t exactly how Thor had imagined this meeting ending.

To tell the truth, he didn’t know what he wanted.

He’d tried to understand where Loki might have been coming from and if he was honest, he thought he understood. He thought he understood a little too well actually.

They’d always been close. Always together as kids and through high school and suddenly Thor had thought back and realised that Loki had always been there. Always. Because he loved him. And Thor hadn’t noticed.

Actually that wasn’t quite true. He’d noticed. He just hadn’t appreciated it. Hadn’t realised that, actually, it really mattered to him.

Now he did.

He climbed the stairs slowly and ignored the yell of ‘Go away’ as he tapped on Loki’s door.

Loki was lying face down on his bed. It didn’t stop him violently elbowing Thor in the stomach when he lay down next to him.

“I said go away. Why don’t you listen to me? Why can’t you leave me alone?”

“I want to help you. I understand what you’re going through.”

“Oh, really?” Loki sniffed. “What, so now you want to fuck me too?”

“If you want.”

Loki turned to face him, eyes red. “That’s not funny, Thor.”

“I’m not joking. I’m really not, if this is what you want, if you’re sure…”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more sure of anything in my life. But I don’t want your pity.”

“It’s not… I wouldn’t…”

Thor leant over and kissed his little brother. Maybe that would convince him.

Loki’s lashes were wet and his breath was coming in little sobs.

“I love you,” he said.

“I know.”

He pulled Loki into an embrace, letting him cry against his shirt. And soon enough Loki tilted his head up and they were kissing again, deeper but somehow softer and Loki’s hands were running under his shirt and their legs tangled together as they rubbed against each other’s thighs through their jeans.

Loki pushed Thor over to straddle him, hands working both their flies simultaneously.

“You’re sure?” he asked.

Thor nodded breathlessly, reaching up to stroke Loki’s cock once it was freed.

It was fast and sloppy and messy and they were both a little wide-eyed by the time they came in each other’s hands. Thor couldn’t quite believe what they’d just done, but Loki didn’t give him time to think before he was kissing him again, wiping his come-stained hand on his own bedsheets.

“I love you, I love you,” he kept saying between breaths, even mumbling it as their tongues slid together.

“I love you too,” Thor said.

A month ago he’d have been surprised that he was telling the truth.

Loki pushed himself up then, suddenly.

“Come to my room tonight,” he said. “Once mom and dad are asleep.”

“Alright.”

—

Getting through dinner was torture.

Loki was almost sure that he’d dreamt that afternoon. That Thor wouldn’t come. That he’d been lying, that it had been just pity…

He stretched himself open on his fingers in the dark, hoping and praying into the night.

And if Thor got an eyeful when he came in without knocking that was his own fault.

“Loki?”

“Thor…”

He rolled onto his back and reached for Thor with his lube-free hand.

“Will you fuck me? Please?”

Thor hesitated and Loki thought his heart was going to stop. But then he pulled off the over-sized tshirt he had worn to bed and Loki could see that he was hard under his boxers.

It wasn’t difficult to spread his legs for Thor. Believing it was really happening? That was taking more effort. Even as he slid a condom around Thor’s length, he was having trouble convincing himself that this wasn’t some kind of ultra-realistic dream.

“I’ve, uh… I’ve never done this with a guy before,” Thor whispered.

“Me neither.”

Thor was very gentle as he guided himself inside. He paid attention to Loki’s instructions to wait and be still. And when he began to move it was with extreme care, his eyes watching Loki’s face in the distant glow of the streetlight outside.

He stopped completely when he saw the tears in Loki’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “Does it hurt? I can stop.”

“No,” Loki said. “No, please, keep going. I’m just… I can’t believe you’re really doing this for me.”

“With you,” Thor corrected him.

Loki never wanted this to end. He wanted Thor on top of him and in him forever. There was no point in anything else. His world was Thor and now his world was in his arms and in his bed.

He struggled to muffle his groans when Thor wrapped a hand around his cock and started to speed up his thrusts.

“Loki… Loki, come on…”

He heard his own panting in the air, his own heartbeat, the slick sounds of their bodies meeting.

“I love you, Loki.”

That did it.

On any other day he’d scold himself for being so sentimental as to literally orgasm over a confession of love, but this time? This time he was content to hear Thor grunt above him and to hold his brother while his come smeared across their torsos.

“Why were you on my computer anyway, Thor?” he asked thoughtfully after a few minutes of gentle post-coital caresses.

“Does it matter? I saw what I saw and it led us here. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

“I suppose so. I think I’ll start a new game in the morning.”

Thor kissed him. “I think we already did.”


End file.
